


In Space, Nobody Can Hear You Scream

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Language, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pleading, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, mulitple orgasms, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months in outer space it gets boring and when you are a crew of four guys, it gets frustrating because of no women for sexual pleasure. Only men. So when Ziggy wakes up one morning to discover he has a vagina, his friends decide to take full advantage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space, Nobody Can Hear You Scream

The journey from their latest adventure was long and boring, there wasn't much to do except try and make their own fun. That wasn't easy anymore, being in outer space for what seemed like months was driving the crew more than just a little stir crazy. They missed their women most of all, actual real food second and last but not least - they missed the alcohol.

  
"You lads could always come and visit me tonight," Ziggy told his crew.

  
He was the ship's unofficial Captain, self appointed because he was the most outgoing of the bunch. There were three others under his command: Ronno, Weird and Gilly. Ronno was the no nonsense sort. Weird was a little bit strange and Gilly was usually quite grumpy.

  
"Not unless you've got lady parts, Ziggy," Ronno spoke in an amused tone.

  
"Suit yourselves," Ziggy grumbled, wandering off to his bedroom upon the ship.

  
"That was a bit harsh," said Weird.

  
"Nah," Ronno did not agree.

  
"He's always looking for a shag," Gilly reminded them both, "his cock is so big though, it really hurts my ass at first."

  
"I don't mind it so much," said Weird, "maybe I will go and see if he still is interested."

  
"Wait until morning," Ronno told him, pointing to the time, "sleep now."

  
Ronno led Weird and Gilly to their bedroom, they got into the bunk beds and Ronno turned out the light. Then he went to bed himself, checking in on Ziggy but the boy was fast asleep already with one hand resting between his upper thighs. Ronno smiled a little bit, then he walked away and got into bed to get some sleep, too.  
Ziggy was first to wake up, excited for a new day to begin because it meant they were that much closer to being home again. Something felt wrong as he sat up, it did not take him long to figure out what had happened because he went to the bathroom and his eyes grew wide.

  
"Oh shit!" Ziggy swore loudly, "oh no! Where is it? What is that?"  Gilly and Weird were close by and walked in to see what was wrong, but Ziggy shoved them out and closed the door.

  
"Ziggy what's the matter?" asked Gilly.

  
"Go away!" Ziggy called through the door and they heard it lock, "leave me alone!"

  
Gilly frowned but shrugged and walked away, but Weird was curious and stayed nearby. Eventually Ziggy came out and timidly glanced around the doorway, he saw Weird and tried to hide back in the bathroom again but Weird stuck his arm in and got himself inside.

  
"Ziggy tell me what's happened!" Weird told him.

  
"I can't!" Ziggy cringed in the corner, "it's too embarrassing!"

  
"We are your friends," Weird assured him, "we're not just the crew, remember? You picked us to come along because we are good friends together."  
Ziggy looked at him and slowly came to stand straighter, his face pale but with bright red cheeks.

  
"You have to promise you won't laugh," Ziggy said quietly.

  
"I won't laugh," Weird said firmly, "I promise, just tell me what is wrong?"

  
Ziggy slowly took down his pants and Weird looked down, his eyes growing big and round.

  
"Ziggy where is your cock??" asked Weird.

  
"It turned into a vagina!" Ziggy whined, "I miss my cock, Weird! How does this happen to me? I want my cock back!"

  
"I don't know!" Weird scratched his head, "this is so impossible. Can I feel it?"

  
"No!" Ziggy scooted away from his outreached hand, "please don't!"  
Weird got closer and Ziggy pressed into the wall, closing his thighs hard together.

  
"Ziggy I just want to touch it," Weird insisted and grabbed his hand, pulling Ziggy back out to his bedroom.  
Ziggy broke away from him and Weird shut the door, then Gilly came in.

  
"What's the fuss all about in here?" asked Gilly, "why is Ziggy so upset?"

  
"He's got a vagina," Weird answered him.

  
"Let's see it," said Gilly.

  
"No!" Ziggy was embarrassed, "go away now, please leave me alone!"

  
"That's a first," Gilly laughed, "Ziggy suddenly doesn't want sex with us."  
They grabbed him and pulled him to the bed, tearing off his clothes until he was naked. Ziggy struggled and fought but he was lithe and thin while they were more meatier on their bones and weighted him down easily. They pushed his knees up and spread open his thighs to admire the juicy pussy they found there between his legs, their eyes hungry and their licks smacking greedily with their tongues.

  
"Please! Let me go! Ah!" Ziggy protested loudly, wriggling and trying to escape from them.  
Weird prodded Ziggy with his fingers and pulled them back, he frowned.

  
"Too dry," Weird commented.

  
"I can fix that," Gilly volunteered eagerly.

  
"No! No! No!" Ziggy thrashed and tried hard to get away, but they held him down fast and Ziggy arched his back at feeling Gilly's tongue suddenly sweep over his very sensitive and lovely juicy pussy.

  
"I think he likes it now Gilly!" Weird was smiling, watching with an intense stare.  
Ziggy whimpered as Gilly loved to eat out his pussy, he was good at it and Ziggy tried not to enjoy how it felt because he did not want it to be happening.

  
"No!" Ziggy protested some more, "no! Oh! Ohh! Mmm! Aahh!"

  
"Yes! He does like it!" Weird said happily, "listen to his moans, Gilly! Lick him some more!"  
Gilly suckled at Ziggy's hot little clit and Ziggy howled in pleasure and protest.

  
"Stop!" Ziggy cried out, "oh please! Please stop it! Stop it! Aahh! Oohh!"  
Gilly moaned and shoved his fingers inside Ziggy's super wet pussy, enjoying the squelching noise they made as he drew them out slowly then rammed them back in again.

  
"Hes so wet!" Weird looked on, "ohh it smells so heavenly, let me taste!"  
Gilly wouldn't share and Ziggy's hips bucked, shaking hard into a kind of orgasm that rocked his entire body and it was so wonderful and new and strange but so humiliating! Gilly raised his head and his chin was glistening with sex juices from Ziggy's pussy, his fingers dripped with it too and he sucked them noisily in front of Ziggy's eyes that were wet with tears.

  
"I'm so hard now, Ziggy," Gilly told him, stroking himself.  
Ziggy watched as Gilly got undressed, he tried to get free but Weird wouldn't let him go.

  
"Please don't!" Ziggy begged desperately, "Gilly! Gilly stop! No! Please!"  
Gilly wasn't listening, he settled himself over Ziggy and loved to shove his cock right into Ziggy's pussy, causing Ziggy to groan and feel pain.

 

"So tight!" Gilly groaned, pushing harder, "it's going to make me cum!"

  
"No!" Ziggy cried, "please, stop!"

  
"Oh yeeaaahhh!" Gilly bucked his hips and came hard into Ziggy's relenting pussy, thrusting over and over until Ziggy was a whimpering mess and crying into the pillows.

  
Weird let him go and Ziggy curled up, trying to keep himself hidden with blankets and cushions.

  
"Don't be shy, Ziggy!" Weird said to him gently, "please let me have a turn?"

  
"Go away!" Ziggy shouted, he felt violated and angry, how dare they abuse him in this way?

  
Wasn't he the boss around here?

  
"Do you want some help?" Gilly offered.

  
"Yes please," nodded Weird, "I really want to shove my cock into that pretty, pink pussy!"

  
"No! No!" Ziggy cried out as Gilly pulled at him, "let go of me! Stop it! No! Please don't!"  
They held him down and opened his legs, Ziggy whined as Weird poised over him and stuck in his cock.

  
"Yes! It really is very tight!" Weird said excitedly, as he began to thrust without holding back at all.  
Ziggy still tried to escape, but Gilly was holding him very securely and Weird started to grunt with pleasure.

  
"Please!" Ziggy moaned, "oohh! Aahh! Ohh no! No! Please stop it!"

  
"He's so wet!" Weird was happily fucking Ziggy, pleased to hear his cries and loving to ignore them, "so fucking tight! I'm going to cum too fast! Aahhyyeeesss!"  
He shot into Ziggy's pussy so hard, thrusting and groaning with satisfaction.

  
"We shouldn't tell Ronno about this," Gilly sought to conspire with Weird.

  
"You are right of course," Weird pulled out of Ziggy and they let him go, "Ronno will keep him away from us."

  
"With good reason!" Ziggy growled and they looked at him as he ran to the corner.  
Ziggy crouched down, cringing and trembling, his face so crimson and red with humiliation and shame.

  
"Doesn't he look pretty, Weird?" asked Gilly.

  
"Beautiful," Weird agreed, smacking his lips with his tongue again, "I have yet to taste that juicy pussy, Ziggy. Come back over here!"

  
"No!" Ziggy tried to make himself small and invisible, hiding and trying to meld with the wall, "oh no! No! No!"  
Gilly was approaching him and Weird was watching with a hungry smile.

  
"He's dripping wet on the floor!" laughed Gilly, hauling Ziggy to his feet, "come back to bed and let us have some more juicy pussy, Ziggy, it tastes so good!"

  
"Noo!" Ziggy pulled back but Gilly's grip on his wrist was like a vice!  
Ziggy cried, his tears making his face shiny and damp. Weird and Gilly pushed him down onto the bed on his front, raised his rear and spread open his thighs.

  
"It's so open and moist!" Gilly shoved his fingers into Ziggy's pussy just to hear it squelch and watched it dribble every time he pulled them out.

  
Ziggy panted and protested, but they did not listen to his pleading cries. Weird started to finger Ziggy's anus, soon shoving his fingers in and out in time with Gilly's movements. Gilly began to spank Ziggy's ass hard, loving to hear his weakening protests with each smack of his palm. Ziggy was moaning and bucking his hips, Weird leaned down and wriggled under him to lick and suck at Ziggy's engorged clit to stimulate his climax and Ziggy came and squirted out helplessly.

  
"Wow!" Gilly drew back and licked up some juices, "he squirted!"

  
"I love this!" Weird emerged, his face wet and soaking with Ziggy's cum.

  
"Please," Ziggy whimpered, "no more!"  
Weird and Gilly got up and moved away from the bed. Ziggy just sobbed into his pillows and they admired his spread pussy, dripping and open with violation.

  
"His ass is so red and throbbing!" said Gilly.

  
Weird opened a bedside table drawer and found some leather rope, he used it to tie Ziggy's hands behind his back and Gilly found some vibrators to play with. He switched on the small one and held it onto Ziggy's clit, circling it slowly and pressing firmly with it. Ziggy bucked and moaned, sweating and panting between loud cries of protest.

  
"Use the big one!" Gilly told Weird.

  
So Weird picked up the large vibrator and switched it on, it was loud like a buzz saw and Ziggy opened up his eyes wide and screamed for mercy but Weird shoved it into his pussy and Ziggy took less than a minute to surrender in throes of orgasmic pleasure, his body looking like a possessed demonic creature thrashing on the bed and howling his rage at his tormentors.

  
"I think he is tried now," Gilly said thoughtfully, "see the way he is exhausted?"

  
Weird nodded.

  
"We'll come back later when you're feeling better," Weird promised to Ziggy.

  
"Yeah," Gilly nodded and agreed eagerly, "we had so much fun!"

  
They left the room and Ziggy kept crying until he curled up and fell asleep, his pillow wet and stained with tears.

  
He woke up the next morning with a cold dread in his heart, but how did his clothes get back on him? Who untied his hands? Peeking under the covers and down the front of his pants, he let out a huge sigh of relief to see his big, manly cock resting there in his usual semi erect morning state.

  
"Phew!" Ziggy sat up and exhaled loudly, "just a bad dream! Wow, what a nightmare!"

  
He got out of bed but today he decided to spend time by himself and he would be so glad to finally get home to his girlfriend.

 

***


End file.
